A Little Push
by sammyalex-in-the-snogbox
Summary: Clara could tell the Doctor was attracted to her. But she knew that he would never in a million years tell her this. All he needed was a little push. Oneshot. Domestic!whouffle with movie night in the TARDIS.


Hello readers! Here's another Domestic!Whouffle fic. I like writing these, they're fun and oh so cute! Well... hopefully. Anyway, here it is! Enjoy!

p.s. I made a new tumblr account dedicated to writing! you can follow me at !

**Disclaimer: **Not mine! If I owned _Doctor Who_, whouffle would be cannon by now.

**A Little Push**

Clara could tell the Doctor was attracted to her. Little things he did like hold her hand and the little kisses to her cheek and hands made it so obvious. She really did want their relationship to progress. She stopped trying to ignore the butterflies he gave her, and instead acknowledged them.

Clara knew that the Doctor felt _something_ for her. What Clara also knew is that the Doctor would never in a million years admit this to her. He just needed a little push. Today was the perfect day to give him that push.

The Doctor and Clara had just arrived back in the TARDIS. They had another amazing, yet tiring adventure on a planet with a name Clara couldn't even pronounce.

"So then, Miss Oswald, where to next?"

"Can we just… hang out? Like here?"

He looked sad. "You don't want to go on another adventure?"

"Not really, no. I'm dead tired. Can we watch an old movie?"

He sighed. "Okay, what movie?"

She pretended to think about it. "Well, I guess no movie is ever old in here—"

"Wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff, yeah."

"How about _Sixteen Candles_? It's a classic."

"Alright, let's find it."

They moved into the media room. He put the movie into the player and moved beside her on the couch. There was little distance between them.

Clara was hardly watching the movie. She was focused on how she would get him to make a move. She was hyperaware of everything that was going on around her. Every time he moved it made her twitch. Clara felt herself leaning closer towards him.

When she looked over at him, he was fiddling with his hands in his lap. She could tell that he was unsure of what to do about their proximity. Clara pulled her arms up into an exaggerated yawn hoping that he would somehow follow suit and pull the stereotypical "move" on her. As she brought her arms down, she brushed her hand down his arm and looked at him pointedly.

Clara could tell that the Doctor had seen her hint of suggestiveness. But did he really get the message she was trying to send?

Her question was answered when a few minutes after turning back to the television, she heard him yawn. He too brought his arms up exaggeratingly high, and rested one on the back of the couch behind Clara's head. The other rested softly on his lap.

She inwardly giggled at him acting like a nervous freshman on his first date. She slid a little bit closer to him so that the distance between them was almost closed.

Clara's slight shift in positioning gave the Doctor a burst of confidence. He moved his hand from behind her on the couch to her shoulder. She moved in even closer and rested her head on his chest.

The Doctor's hand slid from Clara's shoulder, down her arm, and rested carefully on her waist. She snuggled in closer and nuzzled her head in the crook of his neck. She was quite comfortable with this position. His hands were large and comforting and it just felt _right _to be in this position with him. She could feel his breath ruffle the loose hair on the top of her head as he breathed. She was especially surprised when he dropped a light kiss to the top of her head.

"Are you comfortable?" He whispered huskily into her hair.

"Mmhmm." She nodded fearing that her voice would crack.

"Good." He said taking her small hand in his and lacing their fingers together.

The Doctor was doing surprisingly well with the little nudges she was giving him. She was quite happy with the way he was responding to her. She sat in silence and enjoyed the end of the movie with her Doctor.

She sighed heavily when the credits began to roll, but didn't move from her spot on the Doctor. "I love that movie. Thank you for watching it with me."

"It was my pleasure, Clara." He responded shyly.

Clara continued to watch the credits in silence, but knew that something was stewing up in the Doctor's head. She turned slightly to look at him quizzically. His eyes were narrowed, he was focused on a spot on the wall and he was silently muttering something.

"Are you okay, Doctor?"

"Hm? Yeah, peachy." He continued to stare off into space.

She frowned as she watched him. _What is he muttering about?_

"CLARA!" He suddenly yelled, startling her.

"Yes, Doctor! What is it?"

He took a deep breath and looked at her from underneath his lashes. His expression from his animated outburst turned into an uncharacteristically shy one, almost as if he were nervous to say something and spoke up too soon.

"Well, I um… I wanted… to ask you… something."

She hesitated and waited for him to continue, but he never did. "Alright, out with it then."

"I, um… well… I… oh this is rubbish."

"Whatever it is, you can tell me you know." She laid a hand on his upper arm, hoping that she was comforting him in some way. It must have worked because he tilted his head and looked her straight in the eye.

"Clara, I wanted to know…" he squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head a bit, then took a deep breath and continued, "would it be alright if I… can I kiss you?"

Clara was taken aback. She was surprised that he outright asked her. She smiled and giggled, falling over to rest her forehead on his shoulder.

"Doctor, did you really just _ask_ if you could kiss me?"

"Yes… well I um… forget I ever said anything. That was silly." He hit his forehead with the palm of his hand repeatedly. "That was so _stupid_" he muttered to himself.

Clara touched his shoulder. "Doctor, that wasn't stupid. I'm just surprised you asked. I shouldn't be; you're so gentlemanly, it's totally something you would do." She looked up into his eyes. "It was sweet."

"It was?" He sounded baffled.

She nodded. "Thank you."

"Thank you for what? Why are you thanking me—"

"Oh, just shut up and kiss me already." Clara giggled and grabbed the lapels of the Doctor's jacket, pulling him in and giving him a soft kiss on the lips. She felt a spark, and warmth spread from her toes all the way up to the top of her head.

She pulled back, taking in the bright red blush that was now adorning his face.

"That was… wow." He whispered.

She nodded and lightly touched the tips of her fingers to his lips. "Did you feel that?"

He nodded. "A spark." She smiled and bit her lip.

"Clara," he started inquisitively, "do you love me?"

Her breath hitched. She brought her hand away from his face and laced her fingers together.

"Do you love me, Doctor?" Her voice was quiet… shy.

"Very much so."

She raised her head and looked into his eyes. Her heart was pounding. "Me too, Doctor.

Their comfortable afternoon that was full of playful, flirtatious moments had melted into a tender, bittersweet evening complete with admissions of love. This afternoon topped any adventure that they could have possibly gone on.

They smiled at each other. The Doctor placed a hand on the small of her back, and the other weaved lightly in her hair. He brought their faces together, and the two melted into a tender, loving kiss.

_This is _much_ better than I imagined._ Clara thought. _I was right; all he needed was a little push._


End file.
